freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Parado (Video Game World)
|cast = Shouma Kai |homeworld = Video Game World |gender = Male |motif = Cube Game Dynamite Game Chinese soldier (Perfect Kaboom Gamer) |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 1 (movie) |image2 = |affiliation = Minoru Daichi }} 's counterpart from the Video Game World, referred to as Another Parado. He has the ability to transform into Kamen Rider True Para-DX. History To be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Kamen Rider True Para-DX *'Height': 200.5 cm. *'Weight': 110.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 59.0 t. *'Kicking power': 68.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 62.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.9 sec. Cube Gamer Level 50 is Para-DX's primary form, activated by turning the Gashat Gear Dual to the Perfect Cube Side. This form is based on puzzle games. Para-DX's Cube Gamer attack style is to manipulate the Energy Items on the field. He can reveal the hidden Energy Items and choose the best Energy Items that suits him depending on the situation he is in. He is also able to generate puzzle piece-styled energy shields to deflect enemy attacks and generate a puzzle pieced-styled veil to cancel some abilities of other Riders. This form's finisher is the : True Para-DX mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Items. Appearances: - Dynamite Kaboom= Dynamite Gamer Level 50 *'Height': 201.5 cm. *'Weight': 110.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 64.0 t. *'Kicking power': 68.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 62.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.9 sec. Fighter Gamer Level 50 is True Para-DX's second primary form, activated by turning the Gashat Gear Dual to the Dynamite Fighter side. This form is based on fighting games. This form's finisher is the Dynamite Critical Smash: True Para-DX does a flaming uppercut to enemy, sending him into the air, before punching the enemy again with great force, empowered by fire from his gauntlet, once the enemy has fallen back into punching range. Appearances: }} - Gamer Driver= *'Height': 201.0 cm. *'Weight': 102.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 90.0 t. *'Kicking power': 94.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 92.6 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. Perfect Dynamite Gamer Level 99 is True Para-DX's Upgrade, and presumably his Final Form, achieved by utilizing the Gashat Gear Dual in the Gamer Driver. This form combines aspects of Cube Gamer and Dynamite Gamer. As the form's name suggests, this form combines the physical strength of Knock Out Fighter and the defensive abilities of Perfect Cube, along with the abilty to combine Energy Items as well. The main weapon of True Para-DX in this form is the Gashacon Parabragun, which can switch between a gun and a hand axe. This form has mainly five finishers: *Gamer Driver Finishers * *'Dynamite Critical Smash': True Para-DX delivers a powerful Rider Punch at the enemy covered in red and purple energy. *'Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber': True Para-DX jumps up in the air and performs a powerful Rider Kick covered in black and red energy. *Gashacon Parabragun finisher: **Para-DX mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Items. Presumably, the maximum use of Energy Items for his attacks in this form are two. Currently, True Para-DX hasn't used more than two Energy Items for an attack while in this form. ***'Ax': Dynamite Critical Finish' ***'Gun': Perfect Critical Finish Appearances: }} }} Equipment Devices *Gashat Gear Dual - Transformation device. *True Para-DX Buckle - Primary Gamer Form Level 50's belt *Gamer Driver - Transformation belt for Level 99. Weapons *Gashacon Parabragun - Perfect Dynamite Gamer Level 99's personal weapon. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie Riders Category:Villains Category:Antivillains